


Dream SMP au oneshots

by sylvain_jose_gautier



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain_jose_gautier/pseuds/sylvain_jose_gautier
Summary: Will add characters as I go*Short pieces of writing for Dream smp and some other minecraft youtubers. Not shipping. Most stories are gonna be incomplete since I suck at writing dialogue or lose interests.
Kudos: 9





	1. Zombie Au

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie Apocalypse au. Sleepy boi’s + Tubbo stay in Pogtopia, one of the only safe places left. Fundy joins them.

It had been nearly a week. A full week since the teen had seen his friends from the camp. The blonde had left the camp with his family to stay out in this ravine. The ravine was lit well enough and kept them safe from the looming danger. 

Tommy sat in his room, a makeshift room that had been carved out for him by Phil. A jukebox quietly played music he used to love as he stared around the gray walls. The lad had been inside the room all day, an iron door keeping him locked inside. It may as well have been a prison sentence since he couldn’t leave.

In the room next to Tommy, only a few stone blocks away, was Tubbo. A close friend of Tommy’s. The two acted as if they were siblings, causing mischief for others. Yet, today he was quiet. Holding his breath for the return of the others. It had been a quiet morning. Looking at the clock, the sun was setting yet there had been no signs of Wilbur, Techno, nor Phil. 

The sound of footsteps could be heard coming into the ravine. Multiple people, too quick for the zombies. Phil went straight towards the (prison) bedrooms and let both of his sons out. 

Tommy stepped out, stretching to his delight. There was a new face amongst the three. A fox that wore an overcoat. Without waiting, Tommy pulled out a sword, that he stole from someone, and defended himself and Tubbo. 

“Alright, behind me, Tubbo.” Tommy said defensively while standing in front of his friend. “What’s he doing here?”

Wilbur looked over at the fox then back at the duo. “Why, he’s joining us, Tommy.”

Tommy aimed his diamond sword at Wilbur. “And why exactly would he be joining us? We don’t need any more outsiders.” He only lowered his sword once Tubbo put a hand on his shoulder. 

Philza sighed. “I don’t like it either, but right now we need others who can fight. Techno can’t do it by himself.” He reasoned. He wasn’t thrilled about the new member.

“Yes, I can-“ Technoblade started to say as Wilbur cut him off. 

“He’s staying. End of discussion. Come on, Fundy. I’ll show you to your bunker now.” Wilbur said as he took one of the fox-hybrid’s hands and led him off and away from the others. 

The four watched as the two left. In the awkward silence, Techno was first to speak. “I’m going back up to the surface while the sun is still out. I could probably make it to L’manburg to get more supplies.”

Crossing his arms, Philza shook his head. “Better off waiting until tomorrow. We can’t risk losing you. I can’t risk losing you.”

Techno glared lightly at the ground, not wanting to argue with his father. “Fine. I’ll leave at sunrise.”

Tommy had stars in his eyes. “Can I go with him? I promise to do whatever he asks!” 

“No.” Phil turned him down very quickly. “It’s bad enough that Wilbur and I go with him. If you were to get infected or-or taken, I-“ He shook his head. “You could always spar in ‘The Pit’ if you wanted.”

Tommy frowned. “I....I guess thats better than nothing.” He put sheathed his sword into the holder on his back and begrudgingly dragged himself to the pit. Tubbo, not wanting to be left alone followed his friend. 

Technoblade looked up at Phil. “Want me to go easy on him?”

“If you could. He’s probably got a lot of pent up energy. If you showed him how to fight, then I suppose he could go with you.” Phil said, considering that Tommy could go if he was a bit better at combat.

Techno grinned, fangs showing. “I could show them a thing or two in combat.”


	2. Highschool Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade is looking for a club to join after being kicked out of the sparring club. Philza, one of the teachers and Techno’s mentor suggests one.

This was the third time this week. Technoblade had considered himself victorious in the spar. The piglin-human hybrid had been one of the demon-human hybrid’s. Some poor soul that happened to be paired up with Technoblade. 

The demon-hybrid, or rather, Bad, had gone to to the infirmary, taken by some friends of his. 

Aiming his wooden sword at another student, Technoblade was looking for someone else to practice with. “Alright, who’s my next victim?”

Having enough of this, the club leader took the wooden sword right from The Blade’s hands.

“That’s enough, Techno!” The green hooded figure said. He threw the sword to the side. “First it was Sapnap, then Skeppy. Now it’s Bad. This club is for practicing sparring, not some competition!” Dream had more or less shouted. 

Technoblade crossed his arms. “What good is practice if they can’t defend themselves? They just need to try harder nex-“

“No. You know what? I’m done. I get that your ‘father’ is a teacher and all, but enough is enough. You’re out of the club.”

“I, uh, what?” The piglin was confused. “I’m the best swordsman here.”

“And yet, you’re no longer in the club.” Dream said bluntly. He turned around to face his remaining members to spar with someone else. 

Technoblade went to the locker room to grab his bag, grumbling to himself how they were just too weak for him and how he can make his own club. He slipped the plain bag of his belongs over his shoulder and left the gymnasium, walking through the halls. 

It was after school hours so there weren’t many students around. Most were in their clubs or had gone home. Better for him, Techno thought to himself. 

He made his way to the classroom on the second floor. Survival Skills class. He opened the door and saw his familiar mentor there. A teacher with hair like gold was grading some notebooks.

“What happened this time, Techno?” The teacher asked, not bothering to look up. 

“Got kicked out for being the best.” Techno sat down at a desk


	3. One last gasp of air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Written before 12/16 stream* *Incomplete and probably won't finish*
> 
> Tommy keeps waking up underwater.

Alone and cold. He could hear the fish swimming past him, ignoring his presence there. He was soaked to the bone as the depths of the water surrounded his being. His once blue eyes of hope had dulled the last few weeks, or had it been months? He wasn’t sure. 

No one had bothered to visit him. A bubble went down as he thought of that. They all pitied him. No one bothered to go to his beach party. And the one friend he did have? Well, that friend had been killed in front of him.

He sunk lower to the seabed, another gasp of air leaving him. Closing his eyes, he could see his closest friend, forcing him to leave. Was it blonde hair? Or maybe it had been brown? He couldn’t recall what color it was exactly. 

Kelp began to circle around his leg, another gasp gone. The walls of black circled his home. His city. His L’manberg. He fought so hard, sacrificed so much for it, and they cast him aside. He hadn’t meant for his prank to go so far. 

The sea kelp covered most of his body. He looked up desperately, letting out another breath of his precious air. The sun was no longer visible underneath the water. A crater where he once called home had overtaken L'manberg. His brothers were traitors, and his father had killed one of them. He had felt helpless as he watched the TNT go off. He had felt despair as his other brother created Wither's.


	4. Time Traveling Pig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Karl is a time traveller au but with Techno cause Pig boi is my favorite clearly
> 
> *Family dynamic for Sbi, shapeshifter Techno but only when he wears crown*

You know, when Techno opened the door to his home, he hadn’t expected the guy that he was sure he killed multiple times so long ago to be there. The guy who usually showed up to what seemed to be important events and had a base under the Pokimane statue. Techno learned a long time ago to not question any of the weirdo’s he grew familiar with. 

“What is it now? I’m busy enjoying my retirement.” Techno said in his monotone voice, clearly annoyed by the others presence. 

“Oh, I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and-“ Karl started before being cut off by the Piglin. 

“Neighborhood?? It’s literally just Ranboo, Phil, and a bunch of dogs here??” 

“....Anyways, I happened to be here, since I heard you really don’t like governments.” Karl said, flipping through a book he had been holding. The human hadn’t even made eye contact with the Pig, probably too scared to.

Techno huffed. “What gave you that idea? The giant crater of what used to be L’manberg?” He stepped away from his door, not in the mood to talk to Karl. 

“Well, I know...But what if, you could go back to the beginning? Before it became a country in the first place?” Karl took a cautionary step inside the house after Techno which earned him a glare. 

“Why would I want to? I couldn’t care less about that place. It’s gone, just as it should be.”

“Techno, I know that L’manberg has done some, uh, awful things to you, but it’s done so much good too.”

Techno took a few steps towards Karl, towering the human. “L’manberg has never been good. It’s always been about betrayal. You all just betray one another in the end.” He said as Karl shoved a book towards him. 

“Just give it a read, you might have some fun. You like reading, right?” Karl had a mixture of optimism and mischief in his eyes. He usually didn’t give his most prized possession to just anyone, after all.

Techno took the book, and flipped to some page that said ‘L’manberg revolution’. “I don’t care to read-“ Techno started to say until he began to feel dizzy. Weird, he hadn’t had any potions. He looked at the book then at Karl as everything started to blur. 

“Phil-!” The piglin called out but to no avail. As that was left was the crown that fell of the pig’s head when he disappeared.

Karl looked at the crown. “Hopefully I can change your mind. We could use all the help we can get against him...”

~~~~~

He was cold, freezing cold. Techno hadn’t felt so cold in so long. Usually his cape would help or his more animalistic features would. He sat up on the snow covered biome. It looked like his home had disappeared out of thin air. 

‘Strange...Didn’t realize Karl threw some potion on me...’ Techno thought. He walked towards the frozen lake near his house. As he stood near the ice, he looked at his reflection. He was no longer a pig, but looked more like his brother, despite having long pink hair and glasses.

“My crown....! Where is it??” He searched his pockets and backtracked but was unable to find the cursed crown. Letting out a groan, he grabbed the book and made his way to the village.

As he walked, he saw the village as it had been so long ago. Villagers doing their own thing, none recognizing him. None of his belongings were even in his old makeshift house! ‘That’s really weird...My home and my crown....now my backup home?’ 

Not wanting to waste any time, he went to go get some wood to craft a boat. The human GPS figured it’d be easier to boat then to make a nether portal, especially without much of his gear.

Techno sailed the ocean until the familiar Taiga forest got in sight. He docked the boat near the shore and walked through the woods. What he saw though when he got out of the woods, was the community house. 

“....Heh-?” He walked towards it, looking around. There appeared to be no one inside, lucky for him. He looked through chests, grabbing an iron sword and some iron armor to wear, just in case. Techno couldn’t explain what was going on. Eret’s castle was no where to be found, and the community house wasn’t blown up. 

Walking down the old prime path, he hadn’t realized just how barren the Dreamsmp was. 

“Could’ve sworn that there were more buildings around here...” Techno muttered as he looked up at a nearby hill. Tommy’s house would be at the top. Not that he wanted to go there, but seeing as no one else was around, he could loot from his former friend...his former brother. 

He got to the top and looked towards where the crater of L’manberg was. But he didn’t see a crater or any stone. What he did see was a forest and what seemed to be a hotdog van? He walked towards L’manberg, or rather, the van. There was a wall and a makeshift flag. 

“That sign can’t stop me cause I can’t read.” He huffed as he scaled the wall, mostly out of curiosity. What he hadn’t expected was the arrow that narrowly missed his head. 

“Who are you?! Working for Dream?!” The fox had said.

Techno deadpanned at the sight. “Aren’t you my nephew or something? Not a good way to greet me.” He got off the wall and walked towards him, sword in hand. “What did you guys do to the crater and the community house? Everything looks so...how it used to.”

Fundy held the bow, not lowering it. “Nephew...? New...? What in the worlds are you even talking about-?” Before Fundy could shoot the bow, however, a few familiar faces walked towards the two. 

Techno recognized all of those faces. Eret, Niki, Tubbo, Tommy, and “Wilbur Soot.” Techno huffed. “Tell your flea bag of a son to put the bow down.”

Wilbur rolled his eyes but put a comforting hand on Fundy’s shoulder. “Bit surprised to see you. It’s been too long.”

“Hasn’t been long enough. Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Techno said as he slowly put the sword away. 

“Oi, dickhead, we’re in the middle of a war!” Tommy shouted.

‘War?’ Techno thought. He never had a chance to say anything before Wilbur continued talking. 

“Just a small thing, let’s go back into the van, everyone.” Wilbur said, as he, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and Fundy walked back into the van. 

Techno looked over at Eret, raising a brow. “Am I misremembering or are you on the wrong side?”

Eret tilted his head. “Excuse me? What are you even talking about?”

Techno looked back at the van, then at Eret. “I could’ve sworn that...” He mumbled as he went to go follow the others into the van. He looked around the van, not really used to being inside, or being around so many people without his crown. He didn’t even remember how long it’s been since he’s been without the crown. 

“So, what exactly is going on? L’manberg is at war again with Dream? Don’t you guys ever give up?” Techno questioned, choosing to sit on the side tables next to a brewing stand.

Tommy crossed his arms. “We’ll never give up! Though I’m pretty sure this is the first time we’ve all been at war. Well, except Tubbo and I.”

Wilbur looked over at Techno. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen your real face.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you alive.” Techno quipped, looking outside the glass behind him. 

“....? What is that supposed to mean?” Wilbur questioned, looking over at his friends then back at Techno. 

“Well, you did blow this whole place up a few months ago. Can’t believe you guys covered the crater and made a forest over it.” He said nonchalantly, too tired to begin putting the pieces together. 

Tubbo rose a hand quietly. “I’m afraid none of us have any idea what you’re talking about. Nothings been blown up.”

“Besides, why would I blow up my own country?” Wilbur asked, laughing at the idea of that. “That’s a bit egotistical or cynical.”

Technoblade blinked a few times. “Heh? Not blown up? I literally blew L’manburg up, twice!”

“You did what now-“ Tommy started to question. 

“First time was cause you all betrayed me, second time...was because you betrayed me.” Techno grumbled as he got off the makeshift shelf and stood up. He could hear the voices in his head telling his something was up. Something about how L’manburg was before even Techno arrived. 

The voices told him to look at the book while the others were talking about him. He pulled the book out. It wasn’t all that big and the binding for the book seemed ancient, like it’d been sewn together. But what caught his attention was that on the front it said ‘The entirety of the SMP: Past, Present, Future.’

Techno looked up at the others, shoving the book under his cape. “This is going to sound weird, but I’m pretty sure I don’t belong here.”

Wilbur shook his head. “If it’s cause you’re from The Nether, then it has nothing to do with-“

“No! I mean, all this is in the past, or I guess I’m from the future??”

Everyone’s eyes widened as the looked amongst each other. 

“Then, I really did die?” Wilbur questioned.

“And we betrayed you twice-?” Tommy asked, uncharacteristically from his usual brash self.

Tubbo on the other hand took some steps back. “No one is going to question that he admitted to blowing this place up, twice?!”

Techno looked at his hands, then around at them. He opened his mouth to say something but was unsure what to say. Was this what Karl did? Force him to tell his former friends and family what he did? He stormed out of the minivan, passing Eret on his way out. 

Climbing the wall, Techno left through the woods, ignoring the world around him. He wanted to go home already, he hated the stupid book and now he hated Karl for forcing this upon him. 

He walked by Tommy’s house, glancing at it. He took the book and flipped through it’s pages, but nothing seemed to happen. It was as if the book wasn’t letting him go back. 

Techno tossed the book to the side in anger. “This is Karl’s fault. Now I’m stuck here-“ Explosions went off in the distance. He whipped his head around, looking back towards the minivan.

“No...I’m not going back to them. They all made their choice when they betrayed me.” He shook his head. 

‘They haven’t betrayed you.’  
‘Trust Wilbur!’  
‘Tommy trusty!’  
‘E’

Techno really never understood why the voices went E often, but he decided to ignore it like usual. “They’re going to betray me anyways.”

‘Save their lives.’  
‘Do it’  
‘Save them!’

“Fine! Just shut up!” Techno yelled at the voices in his head. He equipped the armor and grabbed the sword, running back towards the minivan, leaving the book on the ground. 

~~  
Techno weaved through the woods, jumping over roots as he zoomed. He still cared about Wilbur and Tommy, not that he’d ever admit that. The Wilbur and Tommy here hadn’t betrayed him, they hadn’t lost their lives. He hoped, at least. 

He could see the explosion, breaking the wall protecting the small land. Dream and his ‘friends’ were there, attacking. Techno slid on the grass, using his sword to block Dream’s from hitting Tommy. “Leave them alone.”

Seeing the pinkette surprised the masked huntsman. “Didn’t expect you to be here, Technoblade.” Dream said, moving his sword away. “Step aside, this has nothing to do with you. Don’t you have some potatoes that need to be farmed?”

Techno scoffed and continued holding his sword protectively. “Didn’t traumatize enough people? Leave this place alone.”

“I don’t think you understand what’s going on, farm boy. They took part of OUR land and claimed it as their own.” Dream said as he began to circle around Techno. 

Techno pushed Tommy away from the two of them. “You’d be surprised about what I know. Let L’manburg be independent.” He was surprised to hear himself say that. “I mean, leave Tommy and Wilbur alone, they barely know how to fight.”

Dream rose a brow. “Hmm? Didn’t think you’d be supporting some-some minivan in the middle of nowhere. What’s it matter to you?”

Techno looked around. Wilbur and Tommy had ran off somewhere. “This place means nothing to me.”

“Then why-“

“Because it’s important to them!” Techno ran at Dream with his sword, clashing with him. The clashed and protected themselves while constantly moving. Neither seemed to outdo the other, but neither seemed to be struggling. They both took a few steps back. 

“If you want this place so bad, you’ll have to kill me first.” Techno said, smirking. “Technoblade never dies.”

Dream looked through his inventory, chucking a bow towards the pinkette. 

“What’s that for?” Techno asked while picking it up, along with one arrow. 

“We duel for it. You win, you and your friends can have this land, no questions ask. You lose...You fight on my side, and help me destroy this place.”

Images flashed through Techno’s head. The election and the ram that nearly destroyed this place. The festival where he desperately needed help but got none. The day Wilbur blew the place up and got himself killed with it. He could just lose on purpose, they’d probably be happier if it was gone now. He held the bow in his hands. He remembered the face Tommy and Tubbo had made when he destroyed L’manburg with Dream. It wasn’t surprise, it had been despair. 

Techno took a few paces back. “On three?”

“On three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”


	5. Technoblind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fresh technoangst, technoblade is obviously my favorite character from the dreamsmp, and i do mean the character, not the person, no please- 
> 
> this is /rp techno, if anyone happens to be confused,, uh, so I was thinking with DreamXD on the mind and just, he's a god, so what if Techno couldn't beat him?
> 
> **This one has more violence than I usually write, so if that's not something you like, you don't have to read it
> 
> *Written before the events of 1/20/21 by literally a few hours*

He usually had a backup plan. The totem of undying loosely hung in his hand as it began to disappear. His weapons had been broken and his armor was non-existent. Technoblade never lost a battle, but there was a first time for everything. This person he was fighting, this god of the server, had nearly killed him. The dirt he had been standing on was now gone, Techno sinking into the newly formed crater near his snowy home. Brushing the dirtied sleeve to wipe off any blood on his face, Techno grabbed his broken 'Orphan Obliterator'. He glared at the god, who was suited up in full netherite despite being invincible.

They were /taunting/ him.

Behind Techno was Phil and Ranboo. His friends. But even with their support, there was nothing he could do to defeat the god. His head was spinning as the snow fell around them. He could barely recall how the fight even happened, but he was pretty sure it had to do with Ranboo and Dream. Techno braced himself for another attack, eating the last of his golden apples. He closed his eyes as he could feel the netherite sword from his enemy pierce him. He fell backwards, coughing. Was this how it felt to be weak? Too weak to protect others or even yourself? His hand rushed to the new wound, putting pressure on it. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the lime colored being right in front of him.

The god was holding a potion of sorts, but he was unable to tell what exactly it was. Techno wasn't sure if it was because his ears were ringing, but he could hear Phil running towards him, yelling about something. Techno felt around for his sword, despite knowing it wouldn't harm the god, he could at least try to protect himself. His long braided hair was yanked on, forcing him to look up at DreamXD. Something that reminded Techno of lava was poured onto his face. He let go of the sword and desperately tried to push away from the other, kicking him as well. Anything to get what ever the potion was away. 

Phil stood next to Techno, his /son/. He glared at the god. "You did enough to him. He doesn't deserve this." He held his trident, but made no move to even harm the god. If his son couldn't do anything, there was not much more he could do. "Stand down, this fight is over."

The god stared at the Angel of Death. A few moments passed, before their arm released Techno's hair. It looked back at the pig-hybrid, at the work he did. The potion he used was partially empty now as he looked at Phil. It handed the potion towards him, quietly. He said nothing, before leaving the potion for them as he disappeared. 

Phil put his trident away as he got on his knees next to his son. "You okay, mate? I've never seen you so beat." He mumbled. He ignored the potion bottle as Ranboo ran over towards them, since they were safe now. He noticed Techno had burns over his face. He gently placed a hand on Techno's cheek which caused a flinch from the other. He took his hand off. "I'll help you back inside the house and we'll get you patched up." 

A grumble from the Piglin-Hybrid but no attempts to get away were had. Phil helped Techno up and had him lean on him. He helped him out of the crater, not worrying about the weapons or armor for now.

Ranboo slid into the crater, stumbling as he got to the bottom. He saw the two leaving and going to the house nearby. Ranboo went to go gather anything materials that survived or could be salvaged. While picking up a chestplate, he noticed the potion. A familial pink liquid in it. "....Dragon's breath...." He muttered to himself, not knowing how or why he knew what it was.

~~~  
Phil had done his best to calm Techno down in the upstairs near the fireplace. He sat next to him on the carpeted wool, letting the quietness fill the air. Phil looked down at Techno who was laying down, too tired to even sit properly. "Think you bit off more than you could chew this time?" He asked while drinking some tea, only receiving a grumble in response. 

He chuckled. "You fought valiantly." Phil assured him. "You did all you could, and then some, but some fights are unwinnable. I'm sure Ranboo is very glad to have you on his side." Phil looked properly at Techno's face. He had burns covering the upper half of his face, just barely ending by the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed beneath some cool cloth. He held one of Techno's hands, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Tomorrow, let's tend to those potatoes. You'd like that, right, mate?"

As Phil took another sip of his tea, there was a harsh knocking at the door. He looked over in confusion as he stood up. He opened the door, expecting Ranboo to be there. Instead, a familiar green face stood there. Similar, but different to the god they had fought earlier. 

"Dream." Phil crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

Dream simply put his hands up in defense. "Heard Techno was in a bit of trouble, a sibling of mine's fault, right?"

"Sibling-?" Phil relaxed his arms, never really hearing of this hunter having family of his own. 

Dream shrugged. "A brother of mine, he made pretty much everything and the very rules we live by. I also have a sister as well, and a distant cousin-"

"Why are you even here? Get to the point."

"Right, right, sorry. XD said Ranboo was here. I don't really care, personally, but maybe you should consider dropping him from your little home here. You wouldn't want either of you to lose a life over this." He smiled sweetly, the mask covering his eyes. "That's all I had to say, I'll give you two a few weeks to think about it before coming back." He then turned and walked off, from the house, disappearing into the snowy terrain.

Phil closed the door, he wasn't going to lose another child. Techno was as much as his son as Ranboo was. He couldn't pick one over the other. 

~~~~~~~~~

Techno had been in the darkness for a while. He wasn't too sure if it was a few days or even a week. He knew he was by the fireplace, on the familiar carpet. He was pretty sure Phil was nearby, probably reading. He moved a hand carefully on his face, feeling some bandage near his eyes. He ripped it off, expecting to be soaked in the light of his house, but the world stayed dark. He threw the bandage to the side, as he tried to desperately see anything.

"Phil....Phil-!" Panic began to swell up inside him until he felt the arms he knew so well pull him into a hug. "P-Phil....?"

"Shh...I'm right here, Techno." Phil said. "I know you're probably worried or scared, and we'll try some different potions to help-"

"Why can't I see? Why can't I see anything?"

"....."

"Please...Phil..."

"....I'll keep trying to help you...Ranboo and I can make potions to help you...Hell, he's going to give the extra armor he has if you want it."

Techno slowly put his arms around his father figure. "I...That potion...It b...blinded me...?"

"....." Phil sighed, looking at Techno's face. "I think so. A potion of healing may help, but we aren't too sure."


End file.
